The Plusses of Working for an Immortal
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Alan is a Catholic vampire who is attempted to kill himself when he meets the pseudo-angel known only as Jacob. Before long, the unlikely pair is drafted by a mysterious man whose goals are shrouded in mystery. The two end up becoming the man's employees
1. The Meeting of Yin and Yang, PT I

**Alan is a Catholic vampire who is attempted to kill himself when he meets the pseudo-angel known only as Jacob. Before long, the unlikely pair is drafted by a mysterious man whose goals are shrouded in mystery. The two end up becoming the man's employees, gaining all the premium bonuses that come along with doing so.**

**The Plusses of Working for an Immortal**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Yin and Yang**

**I do not own the Marvel franchise or anyone else the group meets**

**--**

"Father Peter, forgive me for I have sinned in God's eyes." 15-year-old Alan Griffin said through the small hole in the cofessional booth. Alan's voice came in ragged breaths and the priest on the other side could hear that somehow, this boy was in immense pain.

"What exactly have you done child?" Father Peter asked softly. The Catholic priest had just walked out the front door of his church when this pale-skinned, dark-haired boy had came towards him. There were no signs of any type of injury on the boy, but he looked as if he was in pain. His eyes were also the slightest tint of red.

"I've done so many things father. I've murdered. I've existed." Alan replied with much effort. Despite the pain he was in, Alan was happy. The church was beautiful and gold covered nearly every inch. In the back of the church, where the father would preach from, were three gigantic crosses and the religious symbols were scattered symmetrically across the church. Even the cofessional booth was decorated in red crosses. The pain made him feel good. He deserved this.

"Well yes, murder is a terrible offense. But God has created everyone to further His purpose. To say that your existence is a sin is borderline blasphemy."

"I see..." Father Peter was alarmed at Alan's silence. The boy had obviously been in some kind of pain. What if he had died by some kind of disease? The urge to go see if he was okay was almost too strong for Father Peter and the only thing that kept him from doing so was the betrayl he would be comitting if Alan was actually alive.

"Young man, are you okay in there?" The father asked, knocking on the outside of the booth. There was a slight groan. Inside the booth, the sound of Father Peter's rushing blood was like music to Alan's ears. His stomach began to tighten in anticipation, causing Alan to groan in discomfort. He was beginning to see spots and his skin was beginning to itch terribly as the crosses around him began to take their affect. As he got weaker, he could feel his willpower slipping. The musical rush of human blood blocked his hearing and everything he could see was red. The metallic smell of blood had made itself known on his tongue.

"Do you...have...a cross?" Alan forced himself to say with a slight smile. He could practically see the priest's confused expression.

"Um of course."

"May I see it?" By now, Alan was twitching terribly as the urge to consume blood became overpowering. His nails lengthened as the small bronze cross made its way through the small hole. Alan clenched his teeth together in order to avoid screaming. The pain of being denied food combined with that of the cross was unbearable. His red vision began to darken and the spasming began to slow down.

"Young man?"

"So this is it? This is death. Thank you father." Alan said softly as he grabbed the cross. The hiss of searing flesh exploded in the completely silent room and Alan screamed.

"What in Christ's name?" Father Peter said in surprise. He pulled the cross back and was horrified to see a skeleton hand slide through the gap. The father let out a yelp and jumped backwards. To his shock, the hand slowly began to reform into its former pale complexion. Then, from inside the booth came another bloodcurdling scream. From inside the confessional, Alan's eyes suddenly opened, blood red. He let out a roar as he broke through the wooden box as if it were paper. The small part of reasoning his brain had to offer was nothing compared to the bestial hunger he was feeling. Even with that primal rage flowing through him, Alan instinctively raised his claws, which he used in order to drain blood.

"Satan be gone from this boy!" The father cried as he pulled out a vial of water. By the time that Alan realized that he was seeing holy water, he was already inches in front of Father Peter. With a stone-smashing kick, Alan shattered the water and sent Father Peter across the church. By the time the father had landed, Alan was kneeling next to him. Father Peter trembled as the strange boy drew a knife-sharp fingernail across his cheek. Alan shuddered in ecstacy. Regaining his sense, the priest fumbled for the small bronze cross that had nearly killed Alan before hand, found it, and shoved the object into the boy's chest. Alan screamed before jumping back. As soon as the contact was dispersed, Alan began to heal. The vampire was about to charge in again when something amazing happened.

Light filled the room as a young man walked into the church with a bemused expression on his face. His messy hair was bleached blond and he had the bluest eyes one had ever seen. And the most amazing thing about him was that he glowed. Two large, glowing, white wings sprouted from his back and to both of the males in the church, he looked like an angel. In that instant, Alan regained his senses and fell to his knees, as did Father Peter.

"Thou said that Thou would send Your angels to protect me oh Lord and You have not forsaken me!" The priest said loudly. The angel's expression grew more entertained as he continued forward. The gazes of both Alan and Peter were locked onto him. Then the thirst overpowered Alan and he charged.

**--**

Alan drove his fist into a nearby wall when he woke up the next night. His nails were covered in blood, which told him that he had given in to the thirst. Sighing, Alan stood up when a boy walked past him.

"You!" Alan cried impulsively, causing the boy to turn around. Now that Alan could get a good look at him, he could see that the 'angel' from last night was about twenty years old, no older than 21. Alan could also see that he wasn't glowing. The boy looked at Alan oddly as the latter stepped out from the alleyway he had slept in the previous night.

"Hey, you're that kid that tried to kill the priest, right?" The boy asked in a deep yet soft voice. His voice really didn't sound holy. Alan said nothing, but looked down. He had failed to off himself and an innocent person, worse a priest, had almost gotten killed. The other boy seemed to pick up on his despondence and smiled at him.

"I'm Jacob. Walk with me."

**And so is the start of a beautiful friendship that willl not become romantic in any way, shape, or form. Anyway, so I hope you like this prologue of the story and while I'm here, I'm going to tell you something majorly important. Later on in the series, it's not going to just follow Jacob and Alan, but you'll see what that means later. Just enjoy the story for now and please review.**


	2. The Meeting of Yin and yang, PT II

**Alan is a Catholic vampire who is attempted to kill himself when he meets the pseudo-angel known only as Jacob. Before long, the unlikely pair is drafted by a mysterious man whose goals are shrouded in mystery. The two end up becoming the man's employees, gaining all the premium bonuses that come along with doing so.**

**The Plusses of Working for an Immortal**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Yin and Yang**

**I do not own the Marvel franchise or anyone else the group meets (meaning that there MAY be crossovers, I doubt it though)**

Alan was in awe as he walked beside Jacob. Just being in his presence made Alan feel good, and almost made him want to be alive. The older boy was about a head taller than Alan and had seemingly gold skin along with bright blue eyes and fluffy, bleach blond hair. The two hadn't said anything to each other since they had started walking. The two looked eerily similar in the shadows that partially covered them as they walked through the alleys of the 'bad' part of town.

"Um...any place in particular you're thinking of taking me?" Alan asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. As he looked at Jacob, Alan had the strangest feeling that his acquantence was not as holy as previously though. The blond's eyes had an almost predatory look in them that told Alan that Jacob was, while not holy, pretty powerful. Said 'angel' glanced at him with a wry smile.

"You look like a kid who needs a few drinks."

"Drinks?"

"You'll see when we get there." Jacob replied mysteriously. Alan opened his mouth for a response, but decided to wait for the surprise, thus allowing another silence. However this one was slightly briefer.

"So, no offense or anything, but do you usually go around attacking priests?" Jacob asked. Alan's innocent red eyes suddenly turned into a full-on glare as he stopped. Jacob continued walking and the only sign that he even cared about Alan's annoyance was a slight glance backwards. Soon Jacob was barely a spec and Alan was looking around at his environment. He had never been to this part of the city and he had never been good with directions. However, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Alan was in the bad part of town. Neon signs featuring dirty names and the smell of liquor overwhelmed his senses now that Jacob was gone. As he continued walking back to where Jacob had found him, he noticed quite people stumbling out of clubs struggling to walk in a straight line and he also noticed multiple men striding out of the clubs with drunken women hanging on their arms and was disgusted.

"So that's what he meant by drinks. God save these people." Alan said as he continued walking. It wasn't long before he realized a horrible fact, and it wasn't that he was lost. Worse than that was the thirst that was beginning to tingle his throat. He cursed and then quickly said a quick prayer for forgiveness. He could smell the blood of everyone close to him so well that he could pick the drunk ones from the non-drunks with ease. Just then, a particularly wasted pair walked just in front of him. Alan let out a moan of wanting. And then, almost magically, the thirst disappeared.

"Hungry kid?" Came the barely familiar voice of Jacob. Alan quickly turned around to see the blond 21-year-old with a cocky grin on his face. Alan just stared at him stunned.

"H-How did you that?" Alan asked in awe. Jacob didn't reply but instead walked off. As he got further away, Alan could feel his tongue get drier and ran to get closer to this enigmatic new stranger. Another awkward silence ensued as the two came closer to Jacob's destination, a club named Asgard. Even from about thirty feet away, Alan could hear the pounding club music and smell the alcohol in everyone's blood. He gave Jacob a look of both disgust and hesitance.

"Kid, you're a pale little kid wearing all black. Trust me, you'll fit in." Before replying, Alan looked down himself. In actuality, he was wearing all blue, but the darkness of the night along with the shadows cast by the glowing signs made his clothes seem black.

"I'm not worried about that. I don't drink." Jacob looked at Alan incredulously, but quickly returned to his normal casual expression that just as quickly turned into a scoff.

"Why not?"

"I'm not at the legal age yet...What?" Alan snapped when he noticed Jacob failing to supress a laugh. He shook his head in order to relieve the slightly mocking smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me kid? You were just about to kill a Catholic priest, yet you're not going to drink because you're underage? Kids these days." Jacob said nonchalantly. Alan let out an irritable sigh.

"Will you let the priest thing _go_?" The Vampire hissed. Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah I guess since you asked so kindly. Come on." The blond urged. Alan hesitated and looked at Jacob uneasily. But just looking at Jacob removed all doubt from him. He had the strangest feeling of calm and euphoria just looking at his new companion.

"Um...are you an angel?" Alan asked as the two neared the club. Jacob let out a laugh as they entered the building. Alan twitched when the loudness of the music hit him. In the bottom of his throat, he could feel the thirst, but Alan had found that the closer he stayed to Jacob, the less the thirst affected him.

"No, not an angel. Just a mutant freak." Jacob answered, although Alan could barely hear him. There was something in the air that made concentrating difficult. Then Alan realized, looking around at the swaying people in the room, that nearly everyone in the club was high. Although by the time this fact registered to him, he was high along with the rest of them. Then everything went blank.

**Well, yep, that was the club scene. Disappointing as it didn't come out as exciting as I wanted it to. The whole chapter didn't really...hm...anywho, I hoped you liked it**


End file.
